frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Olaf's relationships
Olaf's relationships with the other characters of Frozen. A self-proclaimed "love expert", Olaf was friendly to everyone he encountered and, despite his naive innocence, had a profound impact on others. Allies Anna When Anna and Olaf 1st met she was frightened by the living snowman but that later began a good friendship. After revealing his dream of experiencing summer (which Anna kept Kristoff from spoiling) he agreed to lead them to Elsa's castle. After freezing Anna's heart (by mistake) Elsa created a giant snow monster to throw them out, after Olaf is thrown out piece by piece Anna tries to stand up for her friend by throwing a snowball at Marshmallow which anger him. Olaf tries tries to distract the snow monster but is unable to as he is out of shape. After being locked in the library by Hans and slowly freezing from her heart curse Olaf came and makes a fire for Anna. Despite the princess trying to warn him about how he would melt Olaf refuses to leave her without helping her find a cure for her frozen heart. After Anna admits that she doesn't know what is real true love Olaf reveals to her what it is and how Kristoff was an example because he brought her back to the castle to be kissed by Hans even thou he loved her. When Anna again began to worry for Olaf again because he was melting he selflessly said "Some people are worth melting for". After they find out that Kristoff was on his way back Olaf went with Anna into the frozen fjord. After Anna died by saving her sister from being decapitated by Hans Olaf (along with Elsa, Kristoff and Sven) morned over Anna's death but he (and everyone else) were overjoyed when Anna revived which led to him exclaiming "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart". After Arendelle is thawed from the eternal winter Olaf joins Anna, Elsa and all their friends in skating on Elsa's newly created ice rink. Elsa Thou Elsa and Olaf's relationship was not thoroughly explored they seem to be very close. After running away from Arendelle to the North Mountain Elsa realizes she is free from the restrictions she had most of her life and while she is embracing her powers Elsa recreates Olaf and unknowingly brings him to life. When Anna and Olaf finally arrived at Elsa's ice palace Elsa was at first surprised to see that she had created a living snowman. But then begin to smile cause Olaf reminded her of all the fun times she had with Anna but eventually remembered the time her magic hurt Anna by accident causing her to once again distance herself from Anna again and Olaf as well. After she had accidentally froze Anna's heart Elsa created a snow monster to thrown Olaf, Anna and Kristoff out of the castle for fear she would hurt them. After she had thawed Arendelle Olaf started to melt due to the heat but Elsa saved him and gave him his own flurry so he could survive and enjoy the return of summer. Olaf later joined Elsa and Anna on the ice rink Elsa created. Category:Relationships